Bookbags and Chemo
by TheLegendarySam
Summary: Sammi Collins was a loner. The weird girl. The one no one noticed. But when she starts her junior year at Degrassi, that starts to change. She's the mysterious "not-so-new" girl that starts to get some people's attention. And some of those people can turn her life completely around, and the others can ruin it. Will she make the right choice? Spinner/OC, Dallas/OC and others.
1. It's My Life

Bookbag? Check. Pencils? Check. Class schedule? Check. Being ready for a new year at Degrassi? We'll come back to that one. Sammi stood in her room, looking at herself in the mirror. She was nervous, like everyone else gets on the first day of a new school year. It was finally her junior year, only two more years of this hell to go. She was mostly a loner, kept to herself and took solace in reading and music. She sighed, "Could always hop on my bike and ride til my gas tank was empty…" "Sammi! Time to head to school!" Jace yelled from downstairs. She rolled her eyes, wishing her older brother hadn't reminded her. "Yeah, I'm coming!" She said as she grabbed her bookbag and phone. "You excited for junior year little sis?" Jace teased as he pinched her cheek. She slapped his hands away and laughed. "Quit, Jace. Can't you tell by my face that I'm thrilled?" He smiled and shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You should enjoy high school while you can, Sammi. I know I did." He said with a smirk. "Yeah I'm sure you did, I just wanna make good enough grades to get into college. You know I can't stand half the people at Degrassi. They all seem so caught up in each other's drama. It's stupid." She said. "Yeah well that's Degrassi for ya." He said with a laugh.

Sammi smiled and grabbed her helmet off the table by the door. She ran her hand over the smooth surface and smiled at the memory of rebuilding her old bike with her dad. The same bike sat in the driveway calling to her to be driven. It was the first time she was driving it to school so she was hoping it would behave smoothly. She had checked the oil, fuel, suspension, tire pressure, and brakes what seemed like a million times. She slung her bookbag over her shoulders and pocketed her phone, then slid the new shiny black helmet over her short blonde haired head and mounted the bike. Sammi smiled when the engine roared to life. She sped out of the driveway and down the road to Degrassi Community School.

Sammi stopped at the red light across from the Dot and remembered she hadn't eaten breakfast. She made a quick turn into the entrance and parked her bike. She stepped off of it and pulled her helmet off, gaining the attention of a couple guys across the parking lot. "Nice bike! What year?" The blonde one yelled. Sammi was startled, strangers talking to her? Weird, she thought. But she didn't want to seem rude. "88 Suzuki Intruder!" She yelled back. "Nice!" One of the other guys yelled in response. She smiled at them, "Thanks!" She sat her helmet on the seat and grabbed her keys. She checked her phone for the time as she walked into the Dot. "Got about 45 minutes til first period." She mumbled with mock joy. She sat at one of the booths by the window and looked at the menu. She jumped when a red headed girl approached the table. "Hi, my name is Holly J. and I'll be your sever today, how can I help you?" Sammi blinked, "Um, I guess I'll have a caramel frappe and a blueberry muffin. Thanks." She smiled. "Okay, I'll be right back with your order." The waitress smiled. She smiled back as she walked away and pulled her phone out.

Her screen read _Incoming Call From: Mom_. Ugh, she thought as she hit ignore. Sammi rolled her eyes and played What's the Word on her phone, trying to forget the she-monster had called her. "Here's your order, enjoy." Holly J. said with a smile. "Thanks, that was fast." Sammi laughed. "I'm a Sinclair, its what I'm best at." She laughed back as she tended to another table. Sammi sipped on her coffee and took a bite of her muffin. "Oh my god." She said to herself. "Yeah, this place is famous for their muffins." A voice said behind her. She jumped and whirled around, it was the blonde guy from the parking lot. She laughed, "It's rude to sneak up on people, you know." He grinned, "Sorry, I'm Spinner." He said, extending his hand. She looked up at him, he had soft blue-green eyes and olive skin. His hair was short and a dark shade of blonde, which he spiked up at the front. He had on a Rolling Stones t-shirt that fit loosely over his broad chest. She noticed a tongue ring peeking out at her as he spoke. "Sammi." She said, taking his hand. "So, you new at Degrassi?" He asked. She chuckled, "Not quite, I've been going there for years. You?" She asked. "Wow, really? Haven't seen you around. Which is weird because I remember pretty faces." He wiggled his eyebrows. Sammi broke out into laughter. "Yeah, you're funny, Spinner." She said with an amused grin. "I wasn't kidding Sammi. May I?" He asked, gesturing to the empty booth across from her. "Yeah, sure." She said, feeling her face flush slightly. He sat down, "Really weird that I haven't seen you around before. I think I'd remember a hot biker chick." He said nonchalantly. She grinned, "Well I don't know about that 'hot' part, she laughed, but I just finished rebuilding my bike this Summer. And I got a new hair do." She said as she scruffed up her short choppy blonde hair. "Huh, well still doesn't explain that pretty face." Spinner said with a smile. She blushed and looked down at her plate, "Guess it doesn't." She laughed nervously. Spinner grinned as he took in her appearance. Short blonde hair parted to the side, dark blue eyes rimmed with black and a full mouth. He unknowingly licked his lips at the sight of her lip ring and blinked. She looked up at him and they locked eyes for a few seconds, Spinner looked away shyly. Sammi let out a soft laugh and sat a $10 on the table as she rose, grabbing her frappe. Spinner noticed and shot up out of his seat. "So I'll see you at school, Sammi?" He asked. "Well I sure hope so Spinner." She smiled as she exited the Dot.

"Whoa, a six dollar tip just for a muffin? Can she be my new best friend?" Holly J joked. Spinner smiled, "Hey, I'm doing all the work here. You wait your turn." He laughed. "Aww, Spin's got a crush! And on the first day of school too." She teased. "Oh can it, Holly J. I barely even know her yet." He said. "Yet. I saw you working the old Spinner Mason charm on her. She's helpless against that and you know it." She said with a smile. He chuckled, "I dunno, Sammi seems different. Every time I tried to shoot her a compliment, she shut me down." Spinner said. "Ooooh, Sammi's different, huh? Well maybe you need a good challenge. Who knows, if you guys actually get to know each other better, maybe it'll actually go somewhere for once." She said. "Yeah, maybe." Spinner said as he watched her sit her drink in the cup holder of the bike, slide her helmet on, then speed down the road. "Maybe a challenge is just what I need this year." He said with a smile.


	2. Dressed For War

When Sammi pulled into the parking lot of the school, she noticed a commotion near the basketball courts. She killed her engine and pulled her helmet off, and started towards the crowd. Sammi heard the insults as soon as she got close to the group of people. "Faggot!" "Queer!" "Homo!" multiple people exclaimed. She pushed her way through the tight group of spectators to see two jocks holding a darker skinned guy with black hair down, another punching the guy in the stomach. The guy coughed and tried to get away but it was no use. The jocks were stronger than him. The meat head doing the punching was rearing back for another blow. Sammi saw red as she grabbed his forearm mid punch and pulled him around to face her. "What the fu-?" The guy didn't get to finish as she punched him square in the jaw, then kicked him where the sun don't shine. The jock fell to the ground in pain, sputtering and cursing. Sammi looked up at the other two holding the guy down. "You wanna let him go now, or do I need to fuck you guys up too?" She hissed. They looked at each other and shrugged. "Watch your back fag. Wonder Woman won't always be there to save you." One of them said. "Pick your little bitch of a friend up and go." She retorted.

"What on earth is going on here?!" Principal Simpson yelled behind the group. Everyone scattered except for Sammi and the boy. "Those punks were beating him up!" She said, waving her arms in the air as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes, I get that, but why? Marco?" So the boy's name was Marco, she thought to herself. Marco stared at his feet, "I don't know, maybe I did something to set them off?" He said. Sammi scoffed, "Oh my god, dude. They were calling you faggot and homo. If you're gay then just admit it. It's nothing to be ashamed of, my cousin is gay okay?" Sammi said incredulously. Simpson looked at Marco, "Look, Marco, she's right. It doesn't matter what they think. This isn't your fault by a long shot. It's theirs. They will be dealt with immediately. Now, I'm sorry what's your name? Are you new here?" Sammi rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair impatiently. "No, I'm Sammi Shaw. I've been going here since middle school." She said with a huff. "Oh, right, Sammi! Wow, nice hair." Simpson laughed. "I hardly recognized you, anyway I'll need you two to come to my office so we can sort all this out. I figured something weird was going on considering you two aren't the type to get into trouble." He said. Sammi and Marco nodded and followed Simpson to his office.

"So I was walking to school and Johnny, Riley, and Bruce jumped me. I tried to get away but Bruce and Johnny were too strong. They held me down while Riley wailed on me. Then Sammi jumped in and knocked Riley on his ass." Marco said, smiling softly at Sammi. Simpson cleared his throat to stifle a chuckle. "Well, I'll let you slide this time, Sammi since you were trying to do the right thing. But I mean it, no more fighting. We just got over the Vegas night incident. And don't worry Marco, the other students will be severely punished." He said. "Yes, sir. It won't happen again." Sammi said. "Thanks, Mr. Simpson." Marco said as he stood. "Okay, well you two better head to class now. Have a good first day and stay out of trouble." He said as they both exited Simpson's office.

Sammi pulled out her class schedule and looked down the hallway, slightly confused and let out an irritated sigh. "You need help finding your classes?" Marco asked. "Oh, um. Well, if it isn't too much trouble…" She said, handing the rumpled piece of paper to him. His dark brown eyes scanned over it, then brightened, "Oh talk about luck! Your first two classes are with me." He said with a smile. "Oh cool, it'd be nice to have a couple classes with at least one person who knows my name." She laughed.

He nodded, "Yeah I know how that feels. No one knew who I was until I came out at the end of last year. Not exactly the kind of attention you'd want for your junior year of high school." He said. "Wow, that must suck, man. My cousin lived in New York when he came out, but everyone is more accepting there I guess. Honestly though, I don't care about sexuality. It's not everyone's damn business just because you like guys, you know? And it's not everyone's business that I like guys." Sammi said. Marco sighed, "I wish everyone thought like that." He paused for a moment as they walked down the hallway to first period. "So why'd you do it?" He finally asked. "Huh?" Sammi asked. "Why'd you jump in to save me? You don't even know me. I mean I'm grateful and all, but still." He said. Sammi shrugged, "I dunno, I guess it's because I almost lost my cousin once because of gay bashers. They jumped him in an alleyway on his way home from work about a year ago. Landed him in the hospital for two weeks. Even though I don't know you, I felt like it was my responsibility to help you since no one else would." She said. Marco smiled, "Well thanks, it's nice to finally meet someone who isn't so closed minded other than Paige, Spin, and Ellie." He said.

Sammi stopped, "Wait, who? Spin? You wouldn't be talking about that Spinner guy, would you?" She asked him. Marco grinned, "Why? You got a cruuuush on him or something?" He teased. She laughed, "No, I just-We kinda had breakfast this morning." She laughed nervously. "Oh my god, what? Spill, now." He said with a smile. Sammi chuckled and told him about their little run in at the Dot. "Uh oh, Ms. Sammi, Spinner Mason has a thing for you." He giggled. "Oh I doubt it, we only talked for like, ten minutes." She said shyly. "Um, he called you hot and pretty, twice! I know Spin, he was laying on the charm for you, girl." He said, poking her shoulder as they approached the classroom door. She laughed and opened the door, "I doubt Spinner has a thing fo-" Sammi was cut short when she saw the same blonde hair and brown eyes sitting among the students in her first period class. "Well, make that two people that know your name, Sammi." Marco grinned.

* * *

**Okay guys, chapter two is up!**

**Let me know what you think about it, and what characters from any season that you'd like to see!**

**Sorry if its a little eh, I wasn't feeling too creative for this one, so when all else fails, write a fight, right? XD**

**I mean, it can't be a Degrassi fic without some violence/drama.**

**Gonna start working on Chapters 3 and 4 this week.**

**I love reviews!**

**Be harsh if you need to but remember this is my first published fic, so don't tear me down too much haha**

**I'll try to update as much as I can, once a week if possible.**

**I love likes/follows/reviews so get to clicking if you like this story :)**

**Thanks, guys! XOXO**


End file.
